1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a camera and a transmission unit, wherein the transmission unit imparts motion to the camera upon pivoting of a housing of the display device by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical display device includes a display screen, and a camera mounted on a top end of the display screen in order to conveniently achieve video chatting. Generally, the display screen is rotatably connected with a bracket, so that users can rotate the display screen relative to the bracket to adjust an angle of the display screen. However, the rotation of the display screen often causes a change of an angle of the camera relative to the bracket. In order to return the camera to the original angle, a user needs to rotate the camera manually, which is inconvenient.